


Unchain Me, Brother

by Some_Girl_From_Neverland



Series: Thou Shall Not Die [1]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, David loves Michael like actually loves him, I was supposed to finish this in october, Im so nerous about posting this i hope you guys like it, M/M, Michael being a dumbass, Smut, monster fucking, vampire!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Girl_From_Neverland/pseuds/Some_Girl_From_Neverland
Summary: It's not Star that Michael finds in the hotel that night.
Relationships: (mentioned NO SLASH), David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Michael Emerson & Sam Emerson
Series: Thou Shall Not Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097885
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be like a two or three chapter fic! I'm kinda nervous about posting it cause I've been talking about it on my tumblr (verified-villain-fxcker follow me if you wanna!) for a minute and I just hope y'all like it. I've always loved their relationship and now that I'm writing again I decided to give them a try.

Michael climbed through the dark and damp hotel entrance, the torch burning weakly to light his path. The ride over had been a haze. The sick hungry feeling in his stomach had amplified to a ten and he could barely focus on anything else. He had forced himself to drive on. He needed to get to Star. He needed to figure out just what the hell was going on.

Michael flinched as images from a few hours ago flashed across his vision. The pang in his stomach when he heard Sam hop into the bathtub. How a strong, sweet, intoxicating scent had compelled him up the stairs, towards the bathroom. He remembered something monstrous clawing it’s way to the surface at the door’s entrance. He remembered opening the door, eyes locked onto the bathtub and then - and then nothing.

The next thing he knew Nanook had thrown him down the stairs, biting violently down on his hand. Michael cried out as he tumbled onto the living room floor, clutching his now bleeding arm. Michael looked at the red droplets dripping onto the wooden floor of his grandfather’s house and suddenly everything came back into focus. It was like a fog had been lifted and he realized, to his horror, what he had almost done to Sam. He had wanted to hurt him. Wanted to kill him.

But why?

Why had he done that?

It was like he had lost control. Like a beast had taken over and wouldn’t stop until it was properly fed. And the food was his brother. Michael closed his eyes, disgusted with himself. How could he? How could he even think like that?!

Sam had called him a vampire, after he ran down the stairs to check on Nanook. And Michael wanted to laugh it off. Wanted to just chalk it up to Sam reading one too many comic books. He had just partied too much the night before and he blacked out a little. He felt sick and went upstairs to lie down, but ended up in the bathroom instead. Just the remnants of a bad trip. Nanook had gotten freaked because Michael surprised him and attacked on instinct. Surely that was it. Surely that was all it was.

Right?

But then there had been the flying.

Michael shivered as the memory of himself desperately grasping at the window panes dragged itself to the surface. Sam’s terrified eyes looking back at him through the glass and the hesitance he had had before he opened the window. Michael closed his eyes and willed away the image.

He had reached the decimated ruins of the hotel lobby, jumping down to the floor. He threw the torch into the garbage bin and desperately racked his eyes over his surroundings. Star would tell him what was going on. She would help him. They would figure it out together and everything would be right again.

“Star,” he cried out, hoping to hear her calming voice answer him.

Nothing. He heard _nothing. ___

____

He ran further into the room, shouting for her again and again, only to be met with silence each time. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling his heart rate pick up. Fuck. Fuck! What was he supposed to do now? Something was wrong. Desperately wrong. And he knew whatever it was started in this god forsaken hellhole. Michael spotted the jeweled bottle resting on a table and he felt rage tear through him. He started towards the bottle to smash it.

____

“Well, Michael, to what do I owe the pleasure,” a snide voice called out.

____

Michael’s head snapped up.

____

There, in all his leather clad bleached blonde glory, was David. In his panic, Michael hadn’t even noticed him. The other boy was sitting in the rusted wheelchair, legs splayed over the armrests. He stretched and grunted, like he had just woken up from a nap. Even like this, David seemed to radiate power and danger. Michael hated that he was drawn to it.

____

“Cat got your tongue,” David chuckled.

____

Michael hadn’t realized that he had been staring until David spoke. The blonde was smirking at him, smug satisfaction dripping from every pore.

____

Of all the people who could’ve been in the hotel right now, it just had to be David.

____

“I was looking for Star,” he said, keeping his guard up.

____

“Afraid she’s out at the moment,” David said, putting his hand in his pocket, digging around, “It’s just you and me.”

____

Michael felt uneasy about the way David practically purred “you and me”. It sounded too smooth rolling off his tongue, too intimate. He watched as David took out a cigarette and lit it up. The blonde tried to offer Michael one, but he refused. He wasn’t stupid enough to try anything David was offering him. Not anymore. David sighed, putting the carton back dejectedly. He took a long drag before exhaling, smoke flying into the shadows above.

____

“Where is she,” Michael asked, trying to distract himself from the anxiety building inside him.

____

“Out,” David stated flatly, his tone leaving no room for questions.

____

Michael scoffed. He didn’t know why he thought David would actually tell him, but the non-answer still pissed him off anyways. He didn’t come here to have a passive aggressive chat with David. Whatever was going on with him had to stop, before he hurt anyone or worse. He shook his head, trying to clear the thought away.

____

The metal of the chair screeched as David sat up straight, regarding Michael with a scrutiny that made his skin crawl. It was like David could see right through him, like David could read every movement and thought Michael had. It unnerved him to say the least. Michael felt a shiver run down his spine as the icy blues raked over his body. A beat passed and then David spoke.

____

“You seem a little stressed Michael,” David purred, taking a puff on his cigarette, “Wanna talk about it?”

____

“No,” he snapped.

____

_Not with you_ , he thought.

____

Michael wasn’t an idiot. He knew David was playing with him, trying to get him to admit something was wrong. Whatever was happening to him could be traced back to that night in the cave, if not directly to David himself. It was like he was examining Michael, seeing if whatever was going on had really changed him. And it had. Oh God, it had.

____

David’s eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward. It was almost like he had heard him. If Michael didn’t know better, he would say David almost looked concerned.

____

“Why’d you come here Michael,” he asked.

____

“I already told you,” Michael snapped, “I was looking for Star.”

____

“And why were you looking for her,” David prodded.

____

“She’s a hot girl I almost drove off a cliff for,” Michael snorted, “You figure it out.”

____

“And you were just gonna come here and fuck her with your hand bleeding all over the place like that?”

____

Shit.

____

Michael had been so startled to find David in the hotel he hadn’t realized he had ripped the wound open again climbing through the entrance. Michael pulled his sleeve down and clenched the fabric in a tightly wound fist, trying to stop the bleeding.

____

David hummed, stomping out his cigarette. The air became tense as David stood from the wheelchair and walked over to Michael.

____

“Wanna tell me how that happened,” David asked.

____

Michael remained silent, doing his best to ignore David’s close proximity.

____

“Would you like me to guess? Because I bet I can,” David growled, “Everything was going pretty normal today. You felt a little weird when you woke up this morning, but you didn’t think anything about it. Probably just hung over, right? And then, suddenly, the night comes and the overwhelming pain takes over. You don’t know where it came from, but you know where it’s telling you to go. Maybe it was your mom, maybe it was your little brother. You’re around them just a second too long and the pain becomes unbearable. You know what you have to do to make it stop, but you just can’t bring yourself to do it.”

____

“What did you do to me,” Michael whimpered.

____

“Take it easy, Michael,” David said.

____

“Don’t tell me to take it easy,” he screamed in David’s face, “I could’ve hurt Sam! I could’ve _killed_ my brother!”

____

“Yes, Michael, and if you don’t feed soon that’s exactly what’s going to happen,” David said, “You are going to lose what very little control you have left and you’re going to kill him.”

____

“Never,” Michael yelled.

____

Never. He would _never_. 

____

“Never say never,” he said, tone distant, “You’re just gonna wind up disappointing yourself.”

____

Michael grabbed David and slammed the vampire against the wall by his coat. He had enough and allowed the rage that had been swallowing him since he entered the cave take hold. Michael could see the anger in the other’s eyes at being manhandled, even if David was forcing the rest of his body to remain pliant. In retrospect, it probably wasn’t a great idea to piss David off, but Michael didn’t care. David was trying to turn him into a monster, a killer. If Nanook hadn’t been there-

____

“And what are you going to do when he isn’t there,” David asked, eyes boring into Michael, “When it’s just you two, all alone. Something happens and you lose it.”

____

“I won’t,” Michael said, although they both knew he was really trying to convince himself.

____

“You hold him down,” David whispered, “He screams and cries for his big brother to protect him. To stop.”

____

“Shut up,” Michael snarled.

____

“And then you tear his throat out and drown in his blood,” David continued, “And do you know what Michael? You’ll love every second of it. You’ll watch the light leave his eyes and you’ll smile and laugh the whole time, high on finally giving in.”

____

“I SAID SHUT UP,” Michael yelled, fisting connecting with David’s jaw.

____

The blonde’s head whipped to the side, but otherwise he didn’t react. He rested his head against the stone, peering at Michael through his lashes, breathing steadily. Michael almost wished David would hit him back, scream, do something. Instead, he placed one hand on Michael’s wrist, just resting it there. They stared at each other, breathing hard.

____

“And then the high will be gone,” David said and Michael could see true sadness in his eyes, “You’ll crash and then you’ll see what you’ve done. The grief and the anger will consume you and you’ll go insane. Trust me. I know.”

____

“But it doesn’t have to be that way,” David murmured softly, “It doesn’t.”

____

And he sounded so sincere. It made Michael want to believe him, want to trust him. But he knew better. Look where that had gotten him the first time. Michael decided to give it one last try.

____

“Change it,” he whispered, “Please.”

____

“I can’t,” David replied, “You’re one of us now, Michael, and nothing you say or do will ever change that fact.”

____

“Why,” he begged, “Why me? Why didn’t you just kill me? Why?!”

____

Suddenly, Michael found himself slammed against the same stone he was holding David to just seconds before. The other boy caged him in, with hands on either side of his head. Michael glared at him with as much hatred as he could muster. Michael was expecting David to threaten him, maybe smack him around a bit. He wasn’t prepared for David placing a gloved hand on his cheek, thumb gently stroking his lower lip. Michael felt something deep within him stir. A longing he had never felt before. He found himself entranced by David’s cold blue eyes. His lips parted and before he could stop himself, he was leaning in. Michael found himself inches away from David’s lips before he came back to his senses. He smacked David’s hand away, disgusted and angry. David pursed his lips, leaning back from Michael giving him room. Michael stared back, shaking.

What the hell was happening?

____

“Come with me, Michael,” David pleaded.

____

And Michael, for reasons completely beyond his own comprehension, did.

____


	2. Say Hello to the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: use of the word f*g twice, mentions of a possible non con situation but is very very short, and just all the general stuff that comes with vampires.

“What are we doing here,” Michael said, dragging his feet as he followed David down the deserted beach.

The boardwalk was closed for the night and the vibrant lights were out, swallowing the sandy shore line in darkness. Michael knew following David was a bad idea, it’s what got him into this mess in the first place, but there wasn’t another option.

There was no turning back now and even if he did run home, how long could he really last without hurting his family?

David turned to face him, wrapping an arm around Michael’s shoulder. It took everything in Michael not to shrug him off. His anger had barely subsided from an hour ago and David’s nonchalant attitude since they left the cave was really starting to annoy him.

“We’re here for your first kill,” he said.

Michael felt his stomach flip, feet halting to a stop. He had suspected that, but hearing David say it out loud made him feel sick. He was about to kill someone. An innocent person who had so much left to live for and he was going to rob them of that, and all because he had been stupid and selfish. A wave of self-hatred washed over him. He didn’t know if he could do this.

“You have to feed, Michael,” David said seriously, “You don’t have a choice, but it doesn’t have to be like you’re thinking.”

“I’m going to kill someone,” Michael snapped, “Murder them and you think it’s not going to be some horrific, terrible thing?”

“No, I don’t,” David responded, voice calm and certain, “You don’t want to kill someone innocent? Someone who doesn’t deserve it? You don’t have to. That’s why we’re here. We’re not the only monsters in Santa Carla, Michael.”

The sounds of yelling and cursing came from the shadows of the boardwalk. A man, very obviously drunk, was stumbling down the steps towards them. Michael could smell the alcohol from where they were standing a few feet away. The alcohol and-

He jerked back, but David’s arm grabbed him tight, holding him in place as the newcomer aproached. The man’s shirt was slightly unbuttoned and the breeze from the ocean assaulted Michael with his scent.

The stranger stopped himself in front of them, stance wobbling.

“You fags got any cash on you,” he asked, one hand in his pocket.

“Fresh out, I’m afraid,” David answered.

Michael’s fists tightened at his side. The guy was almost breathing on him now and Michael knew he was a breath away from snapping. The man laughed, pulling a gun from his pocket and aiming it at them and Michael supposed he was too wasted to realize they hadn’t even flinched.

“I said,” the drunkard snarled, “You fags got any cash on you?”

“And I said,” David replied, venom dripping from his tone, “That we’re out.”

Michael didn’t realize he was panting out loud until the mugger turned to look at him. Michael watched the hazy eyes travel up and down his body, smirking. If Michael wasn’t so out of it, he would be disgusted.

“Well, if you haven’t got any cash,” he said, resting the gun to Michael’s chest, “Maybe we could work something out?”

“Well, Michael,” David chuckled, whispering in his ear, “What do you say? Think you could work something out?”

Michael looked at David, shuddering breathes raking his body. The pain was overwhelming and Michael felt like the world was spinning. He couldn’t take it. God, he couldn’t take it.

“Come on, sweetheart,” the guy said, “I ain’t got all ni-”

With an animalistic snarl, Michael grasped the man’s wrist and tore his teeth into his throat. The gun went off, but the shot fired into the sky, missing them. He could feel a hand feebly smack at his chest, but Michael just held on tighter. The blood was flowing down his throat and it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. It was good. It was so goddamn good. He could never have enough of the rush it was giving him.

The man finally stilled, hand dropping to his side as one last gurgle made its way out his throat. Michael could feel David’s eyes on him the entire time, hear his heavy panting as Michael consumed the man underneath. When all the blood was drained Michael frantically tore the body apart, trying to find any spare drop he could. He screamed in frustration when he realized all of it was gone. He felt like he was going insane. More. More. He had to get more.

Two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a sturdy chest.

“It’s okay, Michael. It’s all right. I’m here. I’ve got you,” a voice whispered into his ear.

Michael fought back for a few moments before collapsing against David. His whole body was shaking, the after effects taking hold. The horror of the act he had just committed mixed with the ecstasy of his first kill and it was something entirely indescribable. It was hellish and heavenly at the same time. He licked the blood off his lips as David pressed a soothing kiss to his jaw. Michael was jostled slightly and he saw through blurry vision that David was pulling up the sleeve of his coat. With an exceptionally sharp nail, he cut his wrist open, blood surging out. The world zeroed in on the steady stream flowing from David’s skin.

Michael grabbed his arm, sinking his teeth into the flesh. David groaned and Michael felt his lips press to his hair as he drank greedily. David whispered to him gently the whole time, a calming presence grounding Michael.

After a few moments, David pulled his wrist away. Michael growled and made to take it again, but a strong hand grabbed his chin, crashing their lips together instead.

Michael moaned, disturbingly loud, into David’s mouth and he felt the vibrations of David’s returning chuckle. The hand that was holding his waist slid further down, straight into Michael’s jeans wrapping around his cock. Michael cried out, blood from David’s wrist slicking his grip. Everything felt like it had been dialed up to an eleven. Like the world had been turned upside down and Michael supposed, in a way, it had.

He felt David grind into him from behind and he spread his legs a little wider. Michael wound a hand into David’s hair, pulling at the bleached locks as David lips seared into his neck. He groaned as David thumbed at the head and he pushed back into his thrusts. He could feel how hard he was even through their layers of clothes.

“Fuck me,” he growled, “David, fuck me.”

Before Michael could think, he was slammed down into the sand. David was looming over him, face distorted into something truly monstrous and Michael wondered if his own features matched. David’s mouth attacked his again, his hands holding Michael’s hips in a bruising grip. Michael’s hands moved of their own accord, fumbling with David’s belt. There were way too many clothes between them and Michael was determined to change that. Michael was finally able to tear the belt free and he wriggled to stroke David, returning the favor.

David released his mouth, moaning at Michael’s touch before grasping his wrist, stopping his movements.

“Shit, Michael,” he panted.

Michael gave one last stroke, watching as David’s hips twitched, before letting go. David gave a quick kiss before sitting back on his haunches. His shirt rode up and Michael could see his cock glistening over the band of his underwear. David bent down, roughly pulling at Michael’s jeans. When he got one leg free, he descended upon Michael again, mouthing at his neck. Michael felt one of David’s fingers prod at his hole experimentally. It felt wet. Fuck was that-

“Sure is, baby,” David confirmed, stubble brushing against Michael’s skin.

Shit. The fact that they were using blood as lube should not be as hot as it was. Michael let out a high-pitched whine as he felt one of David’s fingers breach him. It burned a little, considering Michael hadn’t been fucked like this before, but David pet his hair with his other hand, comforting him.

He thrusted one finger in and out until Michael nodded, ready for more. The feeling of two finger stretching him caused heat to pool in Michael’s stomach and he could feel his cock twitch where it was trapped between there two bodies. David started scissoring him, stretching him open. One of Michael’s hands bunched into David’s coat, Michael letting out low moans and curses as he felt himself open up to David, trying to relax. After a few more moments, David pulled back.

He watched as David slicked himself with more blood before lining up with Michael, pushing in. Michael cried out as he felt David sink into him in one thrust. His breathing was coming out in short hard pants as he adjusted. He felt David’s clawed hands wrap around his thighs and Michael yelped as David began fucking into him hard.

“God, Michael, you feel so good,” he gasped, thrusts picking up speed.

Michael wrapped his legs around David’s waist, allowing him to go deeper. His hands curled into David’s coat pulling savagely at the fabric, tearing it. David buried his face into his neck, biting and sucking. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“David, I’m-”

Michael was cut off with a loud, high whine as one of David’s hands wrapped around his member again. It only took two strokes before Michael was cumming, shooting across his stomach. He felt himself clench hard around David and the other man was spilling into him seconds later. They laid there like that, panting, for a few moments.

Michael felt very tired all of a sudden and turned from David to glance at the calming waves of the shore. His view was blocked by a set of cold lifeless eyes staring back at him, dried blood splattered across its face. Michael gasped and clung to David, the reality of what just happened crashing into him.

“Don’t be scared, Michael,” he whispered, “It’s going to be all right.”

Michael felt two hands caress his sides as he started shaking.

“You’re one of us now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut so if it's bad I'm real sorry :) I wanted to make as monster vampire fucky as possible. I wrote like a whole angsty origin story for David so there's definitely gonna be more of this story soon but its gonna be in a new fic within this series since I kinda liked how I ended this. Also thank you guys so much for the comments an the kudos. I really truly appreciate it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope y'all enjoyed it! I really tried to make David both caring and an asshole but idk how well I pulled it off. From my perspective when I watch the film David really holds back a lot with Michael until Marko is killed because he really does love Michael and wants him to be there with him forever.


End file.
